Cat Blanc/Transcript
Gabriel: Emilie, I miss you every moment. But one day, I will get the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir, repair the mistakes of the past, and make sure you return to us. Alya Césaire: Today's the day, I can feel it! Alix: Bet you my skates she won't do it. Rose Lavillant: And I'll bet my favorite unicorn plush that she will! Mylène Haprèle: Oh, Marinette. Alya, Rose, and Juleka Couffaine: (looks up) What? (sees Marinette) Aw... Marinette Dupain-Cheng: I was thinking maybe Adrien doesn't like berets, or what if he hates it when people celebrate his fifth name's day? Or... maybe he wouldn't want to know that I love him? Alix: (sticks her hand out to Rose) Don't worry, Princess Twinklepeach will be happy with me. (Rose hands her unicorn plush to Alix) Alya: The only way you'll know is to tell him how you really feel! Marinette: I know, but... (reaches for something in a picnic basket but Rose shuts it) Rose: That's it, Marinette! No more picnics, sleepovers, or going to the movies with us until you give him that gift! You made that hat for Saint Athanasius Day, which is today! How is Adrien's supposed to know you're thinking of him on his fifth name's day if you don't give him your gift? Alya: She's right. Today is the day! All the girls except Marinette: Go, go, go, go, go, go! Mylène: Rise and shine! Behold, the goddess of self-confidence has awakened! (Marinette runs up the stairs as her friends are chanting.) Alya: And don't forget the card! Tikki: Are you really gonna do this? Marinette: I am, Tikki, and you know what I won't take for an answer? Nathalie Sancoeur: camera speakers No. Marinette: Okay, well, um uh, when will he be back? Nathalie: speakers I can't tell you. Goodbye, young lady. (camera gets covered) Marinette: (checking phone) But Adrien's fencing class ended 27 minutes ago! He should be back by now! Tikki: Maybe you can give him his present tomorrow at school? Marinette: No. You heard what Rose said. I can't back out again. (runs farther) ''Since he's not back yet, I can go through the window! '''Tikki:' Oh, no no no! You know it's not a good idea to use your powers for personal reasons. Marinette: I'll be quick, Tikki, no one will ever know! (runs past bodyguard's car) (Adrien notices Marinette and smiles. Marinette runs into an alleyway.) Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette enters Adrien's room through the open window.) Ladybug: (gasps) Adrien's trophies... Adrien's basketball hoop... Adrien's foosball table... (lightly brushes her hand against his desk) Adrien's desk... Adrien's video games... (lies on his bed) Adrien's bed... (Adrien's bodyguard drives in and Nathalie is standing at the doorway.) Nathalie: You're very late, Adrien. Adrien: (holds the medal around his neck) ''The awards ceremony took longer than expected. Then we gave Kagami a ride home. ''(enters the house, then turns around) Will you let my father know I won? Nathalie: As soon as he's done with his work. Ladybug: (sniffs Adrien's pillow) Adrien's scent... (sits up) Adrien's present! (places the gift on his pillow and begins to leave but turns around) The card, I forgot the card! Uh... (picks up a pencil from Adrien's desk) This should do. "Signed, Marinette." (puts the pencil back and leaves) (Just as she swings out the window, Adrien opens the door.) Adrien: Ladybug? (unwraps the gift) Why would Ladybug leave me a gift from Marinette? And with a heart embroidered on it? Plagg: Uh well, it's obvious because Marinette asked her to! Adrien: Or because... Ladybug and Marinette are the same person! (shows picture flashbacks) Ladybug: You're my friend, and I'd never want to lie to a friend. Cat Noir: But why do you think you'd be lying? Ladybug: 'Cause... there's this boy, I... Adrien: Me! Plagg: No no no no! (tries pulling the beret away from Adrien) ''It doesn't make any sense, Marinette is Marinette and Ladybug is— '''Adrien:' Marinette! (holds the beret closer to him) Plagg: Okay Adrien, this whole thing smells like rotten cheese. You know you aren't supposed to know each other's secret identities! Adrien: Just because I know her secret identity doesn't mean she has to know about mine. Everything will be just fine, I promise. (wears the beret and runs out) Plagg: Adrien! Putting a smelly piece of cheese in a box doesn't stop it from smelling! (A portal opens and Bunnyx steps out.) Ladybug: Bunnyx? Bunnyx: Minibug, something happened today that caused a major disaster in the future. I'm not sure what it was or when it happened exactly. Nothing unusual to report on your side? Ladybug: Uh... Bunnyx: Think, Minibug, think! Ladybug: Uh... no? Bunnyx: Ugh! In my burrow, now! (grabs Ladybug's wrist and pulls her into her time travel burrow) Ladybug: Wow, it's a lot bigger on the inside! (Bunnyx puts her hand on a circle. Ladybug runs to two other circles and does the same, unblurring one with a dinosaur and the other of a city. Bunnyx notices and puts a bowl on top of Ladybug's head.) Ladybug: What's that for? Bunnyx: You wanna know what you're getting for your next birthday? Ladybug: No, of course not. Bunnyx: Exactly. (guides Ladybug to one of the circles) '' '''Ladybug:' What about you? You know about all your birthday presents? Bunnyx: I know about... some of them. (unblurs one of the circles, showing a flashback to Alix getting the watch.) Normally, we have to avoid interfering with past or present events as much as possible, but this is really serious, Minibug. (tries to push Ladybug into one of the circles but her right hand glitches and becomes intangible) ''Our future is in danger! I need your help. ''(uses her left hand to push Ladybug in) (Bunnyx takes the bowl off Ladybug's head.) Ladybug: '''What happened here? '''Bunnyx: The less you know about the future, the better. Just do your thing: capture the Akuma and restore order. Then, the train will be back on track. (cuts to the Moon looking different and the Eiffel Tower which collapsed; Bunnyx is about to return to her burrow.) Ladybug: You're not staying? Bunnyx: Let's say I gotta stand ready to jump back into time and try something else, in case you fail. Mwah! (returns to her burrow) Cat Blanc: (singing from a distance) Little kitty on a roof... Ladybug: Cat... Noir? Cat Blanc: (singing from a distance) ... all alone without his lady. Ladybug: Cat Noir. Cat Blanc: (turns around) M'lady? I thought I'd lost you! (jumps down) Oh, I was FELINE so sad that you were gone! Ladybug: (backs away as Cat Blanc steps closer) ''What's happened to you? No, don't tell me. We're gonna fix everything! '''Cat Blanc:' Of course we're gonna fix everything! (crawls around Ladybug like a cat) Now that you're back and now that you're going to... (stands up and tries to grab her earrings) ... give me your Miraculous! Ladybug: (kicks him away) My Miraculous? What's wrong with you, Cat Noir? Cat Blanc: Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, m'lady. Could you please hand me your Miraculous, please? Cat Blanc has... gotten into some mischief. Ladybug: You've been akumatized, Cat Noir. (walks toward Cat Blanc) You don't need my Miraculous, you need me to de-evilize you. Let me help you. (wipes away Cat Blanc's tear) Cat Blanc: (whispers) Save me... Ladybug: My poor kitty... tell me (holds Cat Blanc's bell), do you remember where the Akuma went? (looks at his belt and holds up his hand) Cat Blanc: (grabs her hand and puts it on his chest) ''Here! But it's already broken! ''(tries grabbing Ladybug's earrings) (Ladybug makes Cat Blanc fall. She crawls away and jumps off a building, with Cat Blanc following after her.) Cat Blanc: Now you're breaking more than my heart, Marinette! Ladybug: What? (lands and inches away from Cat Blanc) What did you say? Cat Blanc: Give me a hug... Marinette! Ladybug: You're wrong! I'm not Marinette. from burrow It's impossible, I never told you anything! (Bunnyx rewinds) Adrien: (opens the door) Ladybug? Bunnyx: Oh no, what have you done, Marinette? (rewinds) Marinette: (running) Ta-da, I did it! (Marinette hugs her friends.) Alya: I'm so proud of you. Mylène: You rock! (Rose takes back her plushie from Alix and Bunnyx immediately pauses the flashback.) Bunnyx: How is this possible? That's not what I remember! (holds up unicorn plushie, which glitches and disappears; rewinds) Alya: So how did you get to Adrien? Marinette: I... I was very convincing? Adrien: Marinette! (The girls look towards Adrien.) Adrien: I have something to tell you. (Rose pushes Marinette to Adrien.) Adrien: I've realized... I've realized that you're not just a friend to me. I’ve always felt like you were more than that. (holds Marinette's hand) And now I know why. Alya, Rose, Juleka, and Mylène: Ohhh? Marinette: Does that... does this mean that you... you like the beret? Adrien: (smiles) It means that I love you. (Marinette and Adrien kiss.) Bunnyx: It’s worse than I thought. Come on, Ladybug, quick! (Ladybug lands.) Cat Blanc: Give me your Miraculous so I can make everything go back to the way it was! MEGA-CATACLYSM!!!!! (fires) (Ladybug jumps off. The building collapses and causes a flood.) Bunnyx: (falls back) Oh no, what happened? (gets up and rewinds) (Marinette runs up to Adrien and hugs him.) Chloé Bourgeois: from the entrance Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! (storms away) (Marinette and Adrien are dancing together.) (Marinette and Adrien are sharing ice cream from André Glacier.) Nadja Chamack: It's heartbreak for all the girls of Paris as supermodel Adrien Agreste has a girlfriend—classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Bunnyx: You have to succeed, Ladybug. Capture his Akuma, do it now! Cat Blanc: Things were PURR''fect until Hawk Moth found out about everything. Once the cat is out of the bag, it's only a matter of time 'till everyone knows. It was our love that did this to the world, m'lady. '''Bunnyx:' But how did it? (Nathalie is holding a tablet in her hand.) Gabriel: tablet Miss Dupain-Cheng, your relationship with my son is detrimental to the Gabriel Agreste brand. I demand that you stop seeing him at once. Marinette: But... I didn’t do anything. Tom Dupain: She loves Adrien and Adrien loves her! You can’t stop them— Gabriel: tablet If you refuse, I will not hesitate to withdraw Adrien from school, and he will never see his friends again. Marinette: (drops tray of heart macarons) Adrien doesn’t deserve this! Gabriel: tablet Then make the right choice. (Marinette starts crying.) Tom: Nathalie Get out of my bakery! Now! (The gates open and Adrien's bodyguard opens the door.) Adrien: Marinette? Why won't you come in? What's wrong? Marinette: Adrien... I... forgive me, we're just... we're just not right for each other. Adrien: What are you talking about? Of course we are, we love each other! Marinette: No. I don't love you... anymore. (runs away crying) Adrien: No... Marinette! his bodyguard Please let me through, it can't end like this! It can't end at all! I love her! Nathalie: phone Everything is going as planned, sir. Hawk Moth: I've never felt such utter despair! (corrupts a butterfly) Marinette Dupain-Cheng will be my ultimate masterpiece! Fly away, my beautiful Akuma, and evilize this broken heart! (The Akuma flies away.) (Marinette sits on a stairway leading to the train station.) Adrien: I beg you, please! (His bodyguard nods.) Adrien: (runs to Marinette and sees the Akuma) Marinette, move! Marinette: Adrien? (turns around) Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (transforms) Cataclysm! (cataclysms the Akuma) Marinette: Adrien! Cat Noir: You were about to be akumatized. I didn't have a choice, m'lady. Marinette: M'lady? But how did you know? I thought our identities were supposed to remain a secret! (drops umbrella and hugs Adrien) Cat Noir: Everything will be okay, I promise. Hawk Moth: phone Nathalie? Nathalie! Nathalie: phone It's Adrien. Your son... he's... he's Cat Noir. Hawk Moth: Cat Noir, my own son? (smirks) The Miraculous will soon be mine! (Most of the circles become a static screen.) Bunnyx: (runs away and trips, noticing her leg has become intangible) Hurry up! Cat Blanc: I'll find you, m'lady! And when I do, you'll give me your Miraculous! Ladybug: (attacks from behind and grabs his staff) Time to de-evil—! Cat Blanc: Looking for my Akuma, m'lady? (tries to attack Ladybug with lights, but she dodges it) There’s a faster way to make this end, you know. You just need to hand over YOUR MIRACULOUS!!!! Ladybug: Never! Lucky Charm! (An eraser is summoned.) Cat Blanc: An eraser? I'd like to erase the past too, but there's only one way to do that. (summons a small Cataclysm at the tips of his fingers and starts walking towards her) You know that by merging our Miraculous together, we'd be granted one wish, right? Any wish we wanted. Well, my wish would be to fix everything, so we could be in love again. And have a hamster, too. You’ve always dreamed of having one. We’ll call it— (tries grabbing Ladybug’s earrings) Ladybug: (grabs his belt and rips it) Time to de-evil— (No Akuma emerges, and she looks at the belt in confusion) Cat Blanc: You're not even listening. You don't understand. (crumbles the ground in front of Ladybug) (Ladybug falls into the water and sees two Cataclysmed people: Hawk Moth and herself. She swims towards the future version of herself and touches it, but it disappears.) (Hawk Moth falls in through the ceiling and Ladybug and Cat Noir jump down.) Ladybug: You're done, Hawk Moth! Give us back your Miraculous! Cat Noir: (throws Hawk Moth's cane in the water) You know what they say. The wave of a moth's wing can set off a Cataclysm! Hawk Moth: I would put that Cataclysm away if I were you, Adrien. Cat Noir: How do you— (the lid of Emilie's coffin opens and he sees Emilie) Mother? Hawk Moth: I'm doing it for her, Adrien. For you. For us. Cat Noir: Father? (Ladybug looks at him in shock)''Why? Why? ''Why? (angrily runs up to Hawk Moth) Why? (Hawk moth smiles evilly, gets his cane back, and hits Cat Noir across the city and to the Eiffel Tower.) Hawk Moth: We can save your mother using your Miraculous and hers! Cat Noir: No, just stop! Ladybug: (lands) Don't listen to him! You know there'd be a terrible price to pay in exchange! Hawk Moth: If she really loved you, she'd let you save your mother! (points accusingly at Ladybug) '' '''Cat Noir:' Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!!! Hawk Moth: (releases an Akuma and it enters Cat Noir's bell) Cat Blanc, I'm giving you the infinite power of destruction! Together you and I will seize Ladybug's Miraculous and awaken your mother! Obey! Cat Noir: (tries to fight back but fails) I'm sorry, Ladybug! (turns into Cat Blanc) Hawk Moth: Seize her Miraculous, my son! (Cat Blanc lifts his arm to Ladybug.) Ladybug: No Adrien, you have to resist! (Cat Blanc points his arm to Hawk Moth.) Hawk Moth: How dare you! Not me, Adrien! Cat Blanc: I... I don't know what to do!!! (makes the Cataclysm huge) M'lady... Ladybug: My prince... (The Cataclysm destroys Ladybug, Hawk Moth, Paris, everyone in it, and splits the moon in half.) Bunnyx: Fix this nightmare, Ladybug! Please! Ladybug: What did you do to them?! Cat Blanc: I didn't mean to. (looks at her angrily) Why won't you try and help me fix it?! (spins around to face her) The simple truth is you don’t love me anymore! So I MIGHT as well destroy you, me, OUR MEMORIES.................................. EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!! (Cat Blanc starts an ultimate Cataclysm that reaches the galaxies.) Ladybug: NO! Bunnyx: No, no, no, no! He's about to trigger the end of the world, Ladybug! Ladybug: Okay! Okay! I'll give you my Miraculous, Cat Noir! Cat Blanc: (stops the Cataclysm and closes his eyes) I'm not Cat Noir anymore. (opens his eyes) I'm Cat Blanc. (flicks his bell) Ladybug: (walks up to him, puts her hands on his chest, and smiles at him) You will always be Cat Noir to me. (leans in as if to kiss him but grabs his bell and crushes it, releasing the Akuma) No more evildoing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize Cat Noir! Bye-bye, little butterfly. (Cat Blanc turns back into Cat Noir.) Bunnyx: Burrow Yes, yes! You did it, Minibug! Cat Noir: Marinette, what happened? (she looks down and closes her eyes, saddened) What's wrong? Ladybug: You're still calling me Marinette. You're not supposed to know who I am. It means that if I use my Miraculous Ladybug to fix everything now... Bunnyx: You'll still have this memory of her. (Cat Noir lets the butterfly go and looks sad) Ladybug: (With Lucky Vision spots the eraser and the Burrow)''Of course! ''(hugs Cat Noir) I'm gonna fix everything, Cat Noir, I promise! Cat Noir: (smiles) I know. Ladybug: (jumps in) Bring me back 10 minutes before the moment you came to get me, quick! I don't have much time before I transform and lose my Lucky Charm. (puts the bowl on top of head) I have to erase my mistake to get things back to normal. This future is a result from something that happened in the past. I must not throw my eraser here and now, I must throw my eraser back then! Bunnyx: Do you know how Cat Noir found out about your secret identity? Ladybug: I think so. When I went into Adrien's house as Ladybug, he probably saw me. He figured out that Ladybug is Marinette because of the note written on the gift. But I'm not sure what happened next. Bunnyx: He probably told his friend Nino, who told Alya, who wrote about it on the Ladyblog. Ladybug: Mm.. They would never do that. But Adrien probably told someone, who told someone else, and so on, until it was all over the news! The best-kept secrets are the ones you never share. Ladybug from 10 minutes: Signed, Marinette. (Ladybug pushes her away) What— Ladybug: (erases her name) Trust me, it's better this way. (throws up eraser) Miraculous Ladybug! (reverts everything) Bunnyx: (looks at unicorn plushie) Woo-hoo! Adrien: (opens door) Ladybug? Ladybug: Oh, Adrien Agreste! What a surprise! I brought you a gift from... your fan club in Brazil! There's a postal strike over there but they really wanted it to arrive today for Saint Athanasius Day. Adrien: (closes door) That's my... fifth name. Ladybug: Wow, they must be serious fans to know that about you! Well, happy Fifth Name's Day! (leaves through the window) Adrien: Uh... thank you. (smiles) Plagg: Ugh, why would anyone send a beret when they could send cheese instead? Ladybug: Hey, Bunnyx, when you travel through time, do you forget what happened when you're done? Bunnyx: What's seen can't be unseen. I know who you are, Minibug, and a few other things too. Ladybug: Do you know who Hawk Moth is? Bunnyx: Even if I did, I couldn't tell you. There's a time for everything and time is a fragile thing. That's the reason you picked me, Minibug. I know how to keep a secret. (enters Burrow) Marinette: He wasn't home. His fencing competition probably ended later than expected. Alya: What did you do with the gift? Marinette: Oh, I dropped it off at home before coming back here. I was gonna tell you that I've given it to him but the truth is I just couldn't do it! But I promise next time, it'll work. You know what they say, 563rd time's a charm! (Marinette’s friends hug her.) Cat Noir: singing Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady... (Ladybug lands next to him.) Cat Noir: Hey Bugaboo. So what was that sudden call for? Ladybug: I did it. (leans on his shoulder) Cat Noir: I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm perfectly fine with it. fr:Chat Blanc/Transcription Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts